The Secrets
by missybabe16
Summary: this story changes. it goes from one thing to another. but lots of secrets are hidden among the people. What will happen in the town of Forks?
1. Chapter 1

The road my life is on has a tendency of taking me down dead ends. The day I met him I thought I was finally on the right path. He's mysterious and dangerous the way I like them. The problem is he's my teacher. It sounds weird I know but not really. I'm 18 and he's like 23. That's only like five years apart. He's not officially my teacher anyways. He's just filling in for my English teacher who is out right now. Now back on topic. I have a feeling about him, not the kind of lovey dovey feeling but more like mysterious. I want to know more about him.

I have lived in forks all my life. Not alot has happend scine then. So today I head to school just like every morning. I pulled into that wide driveway. At the same time I saw that beautiful cherry red Farri. Of coarse you can guess it was his car! I parked along those yellow lines that stuck out next to his car. As he stepped out of his car he flipped his hair so elegantly.

"Hey look who it is!" He said teasingly. I laughed and started following him up the walk way

" What are you doing here so early?" He asked.

" I don't know I just wanted to come to school." I said totally lying. for about a half an hour I followed him everywhere like a lost puppy. Though I was more like a love puppy.

" Stephie is there a reason why you are following me?" he asked.

" I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but I don't have any where to go." " Then why are you here if you have no where to go?" "Do you want to go get some coffee?" I asked trying to change the subject.

" Sure then maybe you can explain a few things to me." He said

I sat down at a table while he ordered me a coffee. I sat there very anxious for him to come back. I pulled up my shirt noticing it was a bit too low. He sat my coffee on the table and proceeded to his chair.

" So whats up Stephie everything going OK." He said ever so smoothly the words just flowed out. I paused for a minute unsure about what I was going to say. Should I tell him my feelings right away? I began to open my mouth but when I realized I wasn't saying anything I closed it. He looked at me like I was crazy.

" Cat got your tongue?" He asked arching his big bushy eyebrows.

" Um... yea I guess I'm a little tongue tied" I said shyly. He was still looking at me awkwardly. I wanted to run but the he would think I was crazy.

" Jason.." I said using his first name. " Since the day you became my teacher there has always been something I liked about you." My words came out shaky and unreadable even to me.

" Is that what you want to talk about?" He asked probley unsure about what I just said.

" Well yes... you see its been bothering me." That sentence came out clearer then the others I have spoken before.

" To tell you the truth" He began to say but stopped and began again " I don't know what you are talking about." His words rang hard in my ears.

" You don't understand?" I said softly almost in tears in front of my teacher.

" I'm not too sure what your going on about" He said shocked by my sadness.

" Whenever I pictured this moment I always thought you would agree with me." I said wiping my face on my sweat shirt sleeve as I began to cry.

" Look not too upset you or anything but, Stephie I cant have feelings for you." He said as gentle as he could but, I was still crying while my heart was slowly breaking.

" It can never be" he said softly.

" I wish I could. Believe those words but I cant. I said shedding one more tear before I ran out of the coffee shop. I left him sitting there hopefully feeling guilty.

_**DEAR DIARY,**_

**_I hate Jason now more than ever. How dare he embarrass me like that. I feel like its my fault though. Maybe I shouldn't of told him how I feel. Looks like it's time to turn my life around and head up that path again. I thought this time was going to be different. I thought I finally had my life straight. I guess i should know better by now. Going to bed I kind of wish I wont wake up tomorrow. Nite!_**


	2. Chapter 2

For the next couple days I just skipped school because I was afraid that he would try to talk to me about the other day while I was in class. When I was sitting at home the door bell rang. I was home alone so when I heard the door bell it made me jump. I went to the door and looked outside. My friend Baylie was standing there. Her cheeks red and she looked like she was out of breath. I opened the door and smiled at my friend standing on the other side. Something must be up because she did not smile back. I offered her to come inside. We sat down on the couch. It looked like she was about to say something but she didn't.

" Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked her. She didn't answer but I noticed she seem uncomfortable. She just sat there smoothing out her plaid skirt and pulling down her ti-dye Cami shirt.

"Baylie I can tell something is wrong" I said.

" How can you tell?" she finally said after sitting there for a while.

" Whenever something is wrong you have a hard time saying whats on your mind" I told her what was totally true.

"OK please don't be mad at me." She said very shyly which is very unusual for Baylie.

" What did you do now?" I asked laughing. as she explained what she did my smile started to fade. " How could you tell him I was skipping school?" I yelled.

" You said you wouldn't be mad" She said obviously scared.

" Yea that was when I didn't know what you did" I said still screaming.

" I'm sorry." She said softly. When i realized she looked sad I calmed my self down.

" Look baylie I'm sorry I yelled but this is going to turn into something much bigger." I said pacing back and forth in my living room. Suddenly my doorbell rang. We looked at each other. I turned to look at the clock. It read three o clock. that's the time school ends! We slowly headed toward the door. Baylie who was on the floor, stood up a little and peered out the window. She slid back down to the floor where i was sitting.

" Who is it?"I asked her in a quiet whisper. Her face was so pale it looked like she saw a ghost.

" Its him!" she exclaimed. I was about to scream when I realized he was on the other side of the door.

" You have to answer it" She said shaking me.

" There is no way I'm answering that door" I said suddenly raising my voice. The door bell rang again. " Maybe if we sit here long enough he will go away." I said to baylie. She shook her head.

"Now that he knows your here he wont go away and dont forget he knows your phone number." She said some what fast I wasn't sure what she said at first.

" Go hide in my bedroom" I yelled to her. she took off and I stood up. I dusted myself off and fixed my hair. I took a deep breath and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I shouldn't of opened the door. I should of listened to myself but I had to listen to Baylie. I had to open the door and let him into my life. When I opened the door that day I made the biggest mistake of my life. I stood in that doorway and let him talk but I didn't let him into my house.

" Stephie why haven't you been in school" he asked me. I didn't want to answer. Why should I get hurt again? I was so pissed at him though I had to speak my mind.

" You wanna know why I haven't been in school?" I asked him " I haven't been there because I don't want to hear anything from you!" I was so mad words were flying out of my mouth so fast. It didn't even sound like me any more. When I finished yelling at him all I had to do was look at his face to know.

" Look Stephie I came here to apologize but now I don't think you deserve an apology" He said his voice like a knife. I have never heard him speak like that before. He turned but before he stepped off my porch he looked at me and all I saw was hurt in his eyes. I looked back into my house and saw Baylie peering through the crack of my bedroom door. He started his engine but I couldn't watch him leave. I ran down the side walk but I was too late, he took off and I watched as his car headed down the street.

"JASON!" I screamed as I fell to my knees right there in the street. Baylie walked out of my house and out to the street where I sat.

" Stephie come on you have to get up" She said grabbing my arm.

" Drive me to the bridge" I said softly to my friend.

" The bridge?" She said confused by my request. When she dropped me off I was pretty sure she wasn't sure of why I was there. I waited till she drove away to get up on the railing. It was at least a hundred feet I was hoping more. I looked down at the shimmering water below. The cool breeze blew through my hair. I heard a voice in my head.

" Don't jump!" The voice said softly. when I got ready to jump I heared it again.

" Don't jump!" It said louder. I put my arms out almost as if I had wings but, I didn't.

"Here we go" I said. One more time I heard that voice and this time I recognized that voice. I heard it loud and clear as if he was standing behind me. I slowly tipped my self over the edge of the bridge. waiting to feel the water below. Suddenly I wasn't falling any more. My eyes still closed I wondered why I had stopped falling. I felt the new structure that held my body. Soft but, hard cold but, comfortable. I opened my eyes to find myself in Jason's arms.

"How?" I softly said. He must not of heard me cause he made no bother to answer. No normal man could do what he had just done. Unless Jason was not a normal man. If he wasn't a normal man then what was he?


	4. Chapter 4

What was happening to me right now must seem terrifying but not to me. I must admit that I am scared of what could happen. I could never be afraid of him. I always felt so comfortable around him. Now he is holding me and I feel nothing could ever happen to me. When he set me back on that bridge is where I felt like I was in danger. I looked at him amazed by what just happened.

" What...what are you" I studderd. I waited for his answer but he didn't speak a word. He didn't even look at me. He just stared down at the water where he just saved my life.

" I'm not afraid if that's what you think I am." I said so confident. He laughed so cocky by my last statement.

" You say your not afraid though you don't know what I am." He said in such a low voice it did almost scare me. I felt like it wasn't even him anymore.

" You have no idea what I can do!" He yelled. What should i say? I didn't want to make him madder then he is now.

" Maybe I would be afraid if you would tell me what you were because I know your not a man." I said slowly trying to calm him down.

" I use to be a man." He finally said. I didn't understand at first.

" What do you mean you use to be a man?" I said very confused.

" Look you wouldn't understand!" He yelled as he took off into the woods off to the side of the road. I tried to run after him but I blinked and he was gone! That was 2 hours ago and now I'm lost in the woods. None of this would have ever happened if he didn't become my teacher. If he wouldn't of came here though my life would not be complete. my last experience with him showed that he does care about me. I might never seem him again. Lost in these woods terrifies me. My dad warns me alot about these woods but it doesn't matter when Jason is in here. Suddenly I heard footsteps!

"Jason!"I said turning around hoping to meet his gorgeous face. I met face to face with two odd looking people. One was a women with extremely red hair. Long curls that laid on her shoulders. She wore tattered clothing and was barefooted. Looking some what like a homeless person except scarier. The other was a man with blonde hair. His hair was about shoulder length but straight unlike the girl's. He too looked scary but being so tall I didn't really see his face.

"Well look what we have here Amelia!" The man said with an evil looking smirk.

" Yes it looks like mother natures has provided us with a snack" Amelia said licking her pink lips. I started stepping back farther.

" Oh please don't try to run we hate chasing our food" The man said grabbing for my arm. Despite what the guy said I started running into the woods. Suddenly everything in my world went black. before I passed out I could hear a faint voice.

"Stephie!"


	5. Chapter 5

I was almost sure I was dead. I was getting ready to meet face to face with god. Until I felt an extremely cold hand touching my face. I opened my eyes to find Jason starring down at me.

"Oh good your alive." He said laughing. I didn't respond. I think I was a little shocked. I just starred around me as I noticed that I was in what looked to be a bedroom. It did not seem like a bedroom. The walls were all white. There was no bed but only a couch. That too was white. He had a ton of picture frames on the wall. In every picture it was him. and in everyone he looked exactly the same. After looking around I turned my attention back to him. He smiled showing his cute dimples.

"You were right." He said

"What are you talking about."I said with a dazed look on my face.

" I do love you but due to age we can't be together." He said with a frown.

" Age is just a number." I said hoping he would change his mind.

" How old do you think I am exactly?" He asked

" Your twenty-three right?" I said unsure. I was hoping that he was not older than that.

"I was twenty three..." He broke off.

" So your twenty-four?" I asked.

" No I never got the chance to turn twenty-four" He said totally confusing me. None of thhe things he was saying we calculating in my head.

" So how old are you?" I asked still confused by this conversation

" I guess technically I'm twenty-three but I have been on this earth alot longer than that." He said in his low toned voice.

" So your dead." I said

" I guess you can call us that but I dont believe so."

" You said us... Are there more of you?" I asked.

" Yes but you see not all of them are like me" He said in a warning kind of way.

" Is there a name that they call you guys?" I asked still trying to figure out what he is.

" On the reservation they know us as the cold ones but you may know us as...vampires.

" Yea right like the ones that bite necks and turn into bats." I said joking around cause at first I didn't believe him.

" Those are myths but we drink blood." He said smiling

" So what am I just your snack." I said not joking around anymore.

" I don't drink human blood I only feed on those of animals." He said very politely

" Out in the woods...Those people...Were they vampires? I asked.

" Yes but they have a hard time living like me and the others."

" Ok I understand but what I dont..." I started but was cut off by Jason.

" How about I tell you more about me tommrrow during lunch"

" I would like that" I said smiling

**_DEAR DIARY,_**

_**What an amazing day. though it didnt start out that way. Things between me and Jason have taken off in a rockt and were heading to the moon. He acually admitted that he loves me and now I have a date with him during lunch. But Jason has a big secret he is...a vampire. Its weird but I think I can take a hold of this. My life has just taken course down the right path and its gonna take me all the way into Jason's heart. How love is such a beauitiful thing. This morning I felt like I wanted to kill myself and now I feel like I wanna be a vampire. Will write more tommrrow going to hit the hay.**_


	6. Chapter 6

I always thought that sunny days were suppose to be the start of a good day. I awoke the next day to a sunny day which was very rare in Forks. It seemed like the perfect day for Jason and I to have our date. But when I arrived at school I walked into his classroom to find a substitute in his chair.

"Can I help you?" The substitute asked her white teeth glinting in the light of that warm sun.

"Do you know where I can find Mr. Jason?" I asked her hoping that he might just be late.

"I'm sorry honey he isn't in school today" She said with a sad look but I knew she didn't really care.

"Thanks" I said very disappointed and sad. I thought we finally understood each other but I guess I was wrong.

I went home for lunch hoping that maybe I could come up with a reason that he couldn't be there but no matter what I thought of it didn't make me feel any better. I called Baylie who was in the hospital. Her back was bothering her nothing too serious. I kind of felt bad though. Shes always in the hospital when her back hurts.

" Hey Stephie!" She said seeming happy.

" Hey Bay." I said in a low tone to hint that something was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Baylie always had to make sure I was alright. She is like the big sister I have always wanted.

" It doesn't matter." I said making sure that she talked to me about it. See if I would have told her right away she would have just listened but this way she would ask questions and stuff like that.

" Come on I can tell there is something bothering you." she said

" He didn't show up" I said crying into the phone.

" Who didnt show up and for what?" she asked

"Jason and I had a date today but when I walked into school he wasn't there" I said sobbing.

"You guys are dating!" she said in shock.

"Look Baylie I don't need this I will just go cry" I said hanging up the phone. I would never dare do that to Baylie but right now I'm up set. she'll understand. I just want to know where he is. If he is OK.

I looked at the clock. It was 5 school was officially over 2 hours ago and still Iheard nothing from Jason. Of course it never fails in forks. my perfect sunshiny day has now turned into a hurricane. well maybe not a hurricane. It was raining again and I noticed that whenever it rains I'm always crying. Sucks to be me am I right.

Suddently I heard something bigger then rain tapping on my window. I looked over and Jason was sitting in a tree outside my window.

"Could you let me in" he yelled

"Why should I" I told him. Giving a hint in my voice that I was furious. When someone pisses me off I go on a rampage. I think that he's seen that.

I heard the shattering of my window. Jason stood tall in front of my now broken window.

"What the hell!" I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry but I need to explain myself." he said

"Go ahead" I said

" As you may have noticed it was a sunny day in Forks. which is very rare. so I couldn't go to school because I would have exposed my self. I'm sorry I should of told you but im telling you now aren't I." He said not taking a breath. I'm still not sure if he has to breath or not I never gotten a chance to ask him.

"Fine I believe you but you better not do that again." I said still furious. he smiled

" I think I know how to make it up to you." He said winking.

"oh yeah" I said prove it. He scooped me up in his arms and laid me down on my bed and well... I won't tell you what happens next ;)

_**DEAR DIARY,**_

**__****What an amazing day. you know what amazing doesn't even describe it. Jason and I are doing just fine. tomorrow is SSaturday and he said that he wants to introduce me to some people. I don't know them he tells me. so I'm kind of excited for tomorrow. Plus Ill get some time to talk to Jason. I'm going to bed will write tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was perfect. The weather was nice and rainy so Jason could not cancel on me. It was Saturday so I had to tell my parents that I was going to Baylie's house. They don't know about Jason and that's why I have to lie. It was 8 o clock when he appeared at my window.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Shhhhh!" I said holding my finger to my mouth. " My parents are still sleeping"

"Sorry are you ready to go?" He said whispering in my ear.

" Yeah so where are we going" I asked as he helped me climb out the window.

"Its a surprise, wait till we get there." He said.

So we headed off into the forest where no one lived or at least that's what I thought. After traveling we were finally deep inside the forest. Hidden beyond that was a house, No it was more of a mansion. Some one very rich must live here.

"So is this the surprise?" I asked.

"Yes but you haven't seen the best part" He said with a grin.

We walked up to the door. He knocked on the door and stood back.

"So who lives here" I asked.

"You might wanna step back." He said.

"What?" I asked confused but before he could answer a women came running out of the house. She plowed in to me wrapping her arms around me. I was pretty sure I didn't know her though she acted like she knew me. She was short and bouncy. She acted as if she were a child walking on her tiptoes.

"Hi I'm Alice" she said laughing. For just meeting me she seemed very friendly unlike the other people standing in the doorway.

" Alice get off her!" Jason yelled.

"Its not like I'm hurting her." She said. She stretched her arm out helping me up. I looked at all the face starring at me from the doorway.

" Everybody this is Stephine" Jason said introducing me.

"Hello!" They all said at once like they had rehearsed it.

"So why are we here" I said turning to Jason.

"You said you wanted to know more about us so I brought you to the Cullen's." He said nodding to the man at the front door.

"So you guys are vampires" I said making things clear.

"Yes." A man in the door way exclaimed.

"OK" I said as well all walked into the house. The Cullen's stood in the kitchen lined up by height. With the man who stood at the front door and went down all the way to Alice the short women I met a few minutes ago. The men looked very mucular and the girls looked very nimble but some what scary at least the blonde did.

"This is Carlisle, his wife Esme, Their sons Emmet, Edward and Jasper, Their daughters Alice and Rosalie." Jason said going down the line.

"My wife Bella and my daughter Nessie are out right now." The man named Edward exclaimed.

"Its nice to meet you" I said looking around at them.

"Its funny that guys are here we just had a visit from the wolves" Carlisle said.

"Wolves?"

"Yes we will explain all about them." Carlisle said.


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting at a dinning table with a house full of vampires. Right now I feel surprisingly safe. I looked at Jason and smiled.

"Go ahead ask them anything you want to know." He said

"Alright, I want to now alot of things." I said

"We have all the time in the world" Carisle said laughing and so did the others.

"Well first of all can i tell you that girl over there is starring at me. I said very uncomfortable.

"Oh thats Rosalie she doesnt like the fact that I allowed the boys to fall for mortals but i did not allow the girls"

"Well how come the girls?" I asked

"Mortal guys are really bad with keeping secrets and if things go bad it could be the end of us." He said.

"I see your point" I said trying to keep this conversation going.

"Well unfortunately Rosalie doesn't." He said " so any other things you want to know?"

"You were saying before about wolves?" I asked

"Oh yes." He said "So what do you want to know about them?"

"What are they exactly?"

" Well the are kind of like vampires but their not." He went on. " They turn into wolves pretty much when there's danger" And on... " They are half human so they can be around humans like we vampires try to" And on... "They have lived on the reservation since time started."

"That's very interesting!" I said sarcastically

"So do you want to know more about them?" He asked

NO...I mean no I'm good" I said politely.

" I think we should go' Jason said.

" Why?" Carlisle asked. Jason pointed to the door where suddenly a woman appeared with another girl.

"We will come back at another time" Jason said to Carlisle

"Lets go Stephie." He said grabbing my arm.

"What if I want to stay here" I said trying to figure out what or who Jason was trying to escape from.

"Stephie this is not the time to do this." Jason said through his clenched teeth.

"No Jason let the girl stay" The woman said walking into the kitchen.

"Bella this is none of your business!" He yelled

"Jason I think you should go." The man named Edward said with his arms wrapped around Bella.

" I'm leaving now lets go Bell... I mean Stephie" He said messing up my name at first.

"Oh you were not just going to call me Bella!" I said kind of upset.

"Lets go!" he yelled. he took out of that house so fast that it took me a second to breath and he already had the car started.

"Thank you Carlisle" I said proceeding to the door. " Good bye Bella" I said being cocky.

I ran out to the car before Jason could take off. I got in and slammed the door.

"What happened in there!" I yelled. He took off at about 110 miles.

"Nothing!" He yelled.

" Your hiding something from me" I said still yelling. The trees out side of the car were going by so fast we had to be going at least 150 miles. Before he could say anything we were back at my house.

"Get out of the car." He said in his mad tone. I got out walked up to the front porch. I turned to say good bye but he was already gone.

I walked into the house and slammed the door.

"How was Baylie's?" My mom asked as I walked in. I didn't answer. I went up the stairs to my bedroom and slammed that door. I went and sat down on my my diary from behind my pillow. Opened up to today's date and started writing.

_**DEAR DIARY,**_

**__****I wish I could relive this day. It was horrible. And once again I messed things up with Jason. My perfect day once again turned to hell. I don't have anyone here to talk to and I can guarantee I wont be going back to the Cullen's. I don't even think ill get to see Jason unless he comes here but I doubt it. I'm going to go try to sleep but I know I wont sleep tonight.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was 3 am I sat still on my bed. I had just cried all my tears. I am motionless. I keep hearing noises outside. Nothing shall happen to my sleeping family on my watch. I through a jacket on and head outside with a flashlight. I also have a switch blade on me just in case. For an hour I sat on my porch. I didn't see anything so I thought it was safe. I went to walk back into my house when I heard a low growl. I turning to meet a big animal type thing. It looked like a bear but when I shined the flash light on the animal I saw that it was a giant wolf. It wasn't black like I thought, it was a light brown with hints of orange. As it walked closer I noticed that it was limping. I was going to help the wolf but, when I went to take its paw the wolf ran. I went after the wolf but when we came to an opening something amazing happened to the wolf. It collapsed on the ground and then the wolf changed into a man or more like a boy. He looked to be my age maybe younger. He was the wolf, he had the same injury. I took his arm and examined it. His whole arm was broken.

"Come with me I'll take care of you." I said.

"Of course but we have to hurry before _**they **_find out." He said very mysteriously.

I didn't know what he meant but after what had happened with Jason I wasn't going to ask questions. We headed back to my house so I could wrap his arm. only when i walked up the path to my house there stood my parents. My mom had her hands on her hips. My dad held a shot gun in his hand. I was in HUGE trouble. I walked up the porch steps with my new friend.

"You have some major explaining to do." My dad said lowering his shot gun.

After alot of explaining my parents finally let me go. We took the guy to the hospital to get his arm checked out. That's when I saw Carlisle. Turns out he is Dr. Carlisle. We sat in the hospital room waiting for Carlisle to take care of the boy.

"So what's your name?" I asked cause it was awkward call him the boy or the guy.

"My name is Seth." He said smiling.

I looked in his eyes and wow! I felt the same way I felt when I met Jason. Oh no I can't fall in love with Seth! I'm still with Jason. Or at at least I think I'm still with Jason.

"So Seth What were you doing by my house." I asked.

"I think we should talk about this later." He said whispering. That's when I noticed that my parents were listening.

"Sure, we will talk later." I said smiling.

_**DEAR DIARY,**_

**_I'm so confused. Who am I in love with. There is Seth and Jason. Right now Jason is being a jerk and it seems Seth is my savor. All I know is that when I look in his eyes everything around me disappears, including Jason. I do love Jason but lately he hasn't been very nice. He seems like he's hiding things but if I ask him about it he gets all defensive. Who will be my Mr. right? Seth has something familer about him. I know him from some where._**


	10. Chapter 10

School... Oh no I completely forgot. What the hell am I going to do. I haven't talked to Jason since that night we had the fight. Maybe I Will go to school check to see if he's there and then decide if I'll stay or not. My house was empty when I left, everyone was gone and I think I left my key in the house. On my way to school I was kind of distracted. Everything in my mind had to do with Seth. I still had feelings for Jason. I know most everything about Jason and almost nothing about Seth. When I look in his eyes it make me feel like I know everything.

I focused back on the road but it was too late. I crashed through the guard rail and the car slid down a hill. When the car finally stopped I found myself upside down. The car was flipped over and I was trapped inside.

"HELP!" I screamed. I waited and waited but no body came. I kept calling and calling but no body came. I was trapped,alone, and scared. I wish Jason or Seth were here. I heard a howl. From a dog I think I wasn't sure because I couldn't see anything. There was a rumbling that came from behind the car. The next thing I knew the car was sitting up right again. The blood began to head back to the rest of my body. I have been sitting upside down for a long time. I tried to open the crushed door but it just fell off. I stepped out of the car to find 5 incredibly hot guys standing there. They were buff and very tan. They had tattoos like Seth. They must be the rest of the wolves. I didn't see Seth. Should I ask. No I'll just keep my mouth shut.

"Your head is bleeding." One of the guys said. I put my hand up to my head which was throbbing. I took a look at my hand and it was full of blood. The largest of all of them took his shirt off and handed it to me.

"Here soak up the blood with this." He said.

"Thank you." I said looking him up and down.

"Come on boys we have to get here to Carlisle." He said " Jacob carry her she is way to weak to get there."

"Of course." The boy named Jacob said. "Whats your name anyway."

"I'm Stephie but you can call me Steph." I said.

"Well its nice to meet you." He said showing the same dimples Jason had. The ones found when he smiles or laughs. I miss him so much. I have to talk to him. But then there's Seth and he's everything I've always wanted.

When we arrived at the Cullen's I saw a green jeep outside. I wonder which on of the Cullen's bought a new car I thought. Jacob set me on the ground and we all walked into the house.

"Carlisle!" The larger wolf called.I walked into the living room to sit down but I found Seth making out with some girl! My eyes stung. hot tears running down my face. I ran out of the house only to run into Emmett who was coming home from hunting.

"Where are you going in such a hurry." He asked. " Your hurt come on get inside."

I walked in the house and stormed into the living room. Seth stood up and put his hand on my shoulders. I slapped him hard across the face. My hand stung and it was red but not as red as Seth's face. The girl he was making out with stood up and punched me in the face. So I kicked her in the stomach. Everything just went down hill from there.

There was punching, kicking, hair pulling. No body did anything about it. they let us fight. Until i made the worst mistake ever. I pulled a knife out of my pocket. It didn't stop her though. She was stilling going after me. I stabbed her in the heart. She dropped to the floor and that's when I knew I did something horribly wrong. I looked down at the knife covered in blood. everyone was going crazy. Carlisle ran to her trying to figure out what was wrong.

I fled the scene. What the hell did I do? I'm a killer! I had to go home. Pack my bags and get out of here. If my dad found out that I killed someone I would be the next on to be killed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**DEAR DIARY, **_

**_I must run away. I cannot stay in Forks. I killed someone. No one can find out. I don't know where I'm going but I have to go. I can only take with what I can carry. I am not very strong so I will not bring much. I'm not saying good bye to anyone. I don't want them to worry. I will bring you with me so I can keep track of the days. So long for now. until I get some where I'll be safe._**

I headed up into the mountains hoping no one would find me. When I reached the top of the mountain however I found someones campsite. Just then a familiar face came out from the tent. It was Alice! She looked up at me and smiled but I didn't smile back. I walked over to her and she hugged me. She looked at my face.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I burst into tears. but they didn't make it half way down my cheek before they froze. Alice took me into the tent. There were two sleeping cots one for her and the other I was guessing for Jasper. I always thought they slept in the same bed though. So we sat on the cot and she tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Steph what happened?" She asked her hand cold as ice on my warm shoulder. I shook my head. I heard rustling. It made me jump.

"Don't worry it's just Jasper and Jason." She said.

"What! why is Jason here?" I asked.

"Not happy to see me." Jason said stumbling into the tent.

'Where have you been!"I screamed.

"Shh!" He said "Look I just needed to get away no big deal."

"Well you could of told me before you run off." I said furious "I thought you were mad at me."

"I could never do that." He said. "Steph I love you and I would never hurt you."

"I know that now I just wish you would have told me." I said.

"I will from now on." He said bring me to his sweet lips.

"Now now you two." Alice said. "I believe Steph has something to tell us."

"I cannot." I said "I did a terrible thing" I said crying again. Alice zoned out. She was having one of her visions. When she came back. She was angry.

"You killed her!" She screamed. "How could you." She ran out of the tent.

"What did you do?" Jason asked in a stern voice.

"I'm a killer..." I said breaking off.

"No." He said. "Why in gods name would you kill!" He was screaming.

I should of never came up here. I was not safe anywhere. What I did was greater then I could have ever imagined. I went to leave but Jason grabbed my hand.

"Who did you kill?" He asked.

"I don't know a girl a brunette with curly hair." I said. "She hangs out with the wolves but I don't believe she is one."

"Don't tell me you killed piper." He said.

"I killed the girl with Seth." I said.

"Why would you kill piper?" He asked.

"Because I was sick of seeing them making out." I said. I didn't realize it till I said it but I didn't make sense. Why would anyone kill because of that.

"That is not a reason to kill and may I remind you that I can read minds even of people far away." He said lowering his head.

"You know." I said glancing down and my shoes.

"Of course I know but I didn't know weather or not it was true." He said. " I guess I was mistaken."

"Jason wait please it was just some stupid thought your the one I really love." I said.

"I hope your right."


	12. Chapter 12

Jason went into town one morning to check on things and my parents. They don't even seem to be worrying. While on his trip though someone caught his eye. It was piper Alice was walking out of the hospital with her. How is that even possible. Unless he changed her. But Carlisle said that Bella would be the last human changed. Piper must have almost died or Carlisle would have not of changed her. Well maybe if she's not dead everyone will forgive me. Its a stretch but Jason said that he will protect me if anything goes wrong.

So we headed over to the Cullen's. Jason got a friendly welcome but the moment they saw me their faces dropped.

"Why on earth did you bring her." Rosalie asked.

"Look what happened is in the past and Piper is still alive." Jason said.

"Not technically." Rosalie said.

"Look Steph was not herself that day and she just wants to talk to Piper." Jason said pushing rosalie out of the way.

"That's not a very good idea."Carlisle said. " She is more powerful then ever."

"I just want to talk to her." I said walking towards the stairs. But before I could continue you up the steps Piper came down stairs. She is much faster now. She started at me and suddenly I was struck with pain.

"Ahh!" I screamed. "It hurts!"

"Get out of here." Piper screamed. "Leave us alone!"

"Stop it hurts!" I screamed

"Piper release her!" Jasper yelled.

"She has to pay for what she has done to me!"

"Please stop it hurts..." I said holding my head. So much pain filled my head. It felt like it was going to explode. I layed on the floor. My head felt like it was on fire. I tried crawling away but the pain was too strong.

"Control your girlfriend." Jason yelled at Seth. Jason walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms. Piper saw how much Jason loved me. She saw what she sees in Seth. She released the pain from my head.

"I am so sorry." She said.

"No I'm the one that should be sorry." I said. " You could have died."

"I could have but I didn't and now I have these powers and immortality." She said "What you did has changed my life but for the better."

"But you never got a chance to live." I said.

"I didn't but my life wasn't that great before." She said "But now its amazing!"

'Im still very sorry." I said.

"Don't be you saved me." She said smiling

"And about Seth I was just jealous of you but now Jason is back." I said kissing Jason on the cheek.

"I can see the love he has for you and that's what made me feel bad about everything."

"That was very nice." I said.

"You know what I think we could be Great friends." She said.

"Defiantly!" I Said hugging my new friend.


	13. Chapter 13

With my new friend by my side we are powerful. We have the vampire and the werewolves working together. But we are in danger Carlisle warned us. The vampires who came after me before are decedents of Victoria and James. Before they were killed they obviously... Anyway there after me and they don't know what to do. These vampires are a lot powerful then their parents. They won't stop until they get me. Piper has to be at my side every moment. It's awkward but it's the only thing that can keep me safe. Jason and the other Cullen's went after The vampires and the wolves stayed in forks to protect the towns folk.

Piper and I slept at my house for the night. I was going to take a shower but Piper put up a fight.

"Piper I'm just taking a shower you don't need to stand in the bathroom and wait." I said with a towel wrapped around me.

"Steph I can't leave you alone cause you don't know where they are." Piper said.

"I'm pretty sure they won't attack me in the shower." I said laughing.

"Fine but I will be standing outside the door."

"Deal." I said shutting the door.

I turned around and Seth was standing there!

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Shh!" He said covering my mouth.

Out in the hall way Piper called "You alright in there?"

"Yeah! I said. I turned back to Seth.

"I'm confused."

"Don't be." He said walking over to me. He swept me up in his arms and planted a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Whoa no what are you doing?" I asked.

"Piper was right I do like you." He said gazing into my eyes.

"Look Seth we can't do this, it won't..." I was interrupted by the grabbing of my butt.

I wanted to slap him but I was taken over by his kiss. He was grabbing me all over. I fought him off long enough but I couldn't resist. It started with a sweet kiss and ended with a _bang!_When the job was done he headed out the window. I through my towel on and soaked my head in the water before I walked out of the bathroom.

"God woman what took so long?" Piper asked.

"Oh I guess I fell asleep in the tube."

"Your lucky you didn't drown." She said.

"Well I didn't." I said sounding suspicious.

"Oh OK well lets go get ready for bed."

_**DEAR DIARY,**_

**_I don't know what I'm going to do about seth. What happed between us was...horrible! I mean it was great but if Piper ever found out she'd kill me. I wonder if Jason was too busy to listen to my thoughts. I hope so cause he forgave me the last time but if he ever found out that we... OK I'm going to bed. GOOD NIGHT!_**


	14. Chapter 14

OK so it has been two months and five days since the day Seth and I had...**_sex_**. I haven't told Piper anything but I think shes getting suspicious. Seth hasn't said one word to me about it. Something is wrong with me. I have been extremely hot lately and I get sick at like four in the morning. I wanted to talk to Carlisle about it but I can't find alone time with him. I don't want anyone to know something is wrong. Jason knows that something is wrong but he has never approached the subject. I hope its nothing too serious.

I was sitting at the breakfast table. I moved in with the Cullen's because I couldn't go home. I never knew it before but Jason told me that he live with the Cullen's when he was younger or I mean before he met me. Anyway I was sitting at the breakfast table with everyone around me. They were all starring at me like I had some sort of disease. That's when I noticed that I was generating heat. Everything around we was boiling hot. Piper who was originally sitting next to me moved to the other end of the table. What the hell was happening to me. Carlisle came over to me and put his hand on my forehead but quickly took it off.

"Ow!" He yelled. "She hot!"

"What's wrong with her?"Piper asked.

"I'm not sure but her temperature seems to be the same as a wolf's." He said.

"Ae you saying shes a wolf." Piper said.

"I would need to do some tests." He said. "Would you mind comeing with me."

"Not at all." I said taking Carlisle's hand.

He takes me in the other room and shuts the door.

"OK tell me whats going on." He said.

"Why do you think something is wrong." I said curious.

"Stephie I think we all know that somethng is wrong. "He said. "So is anything going on right now."

"Well something has been bothering me but it wouldn't cause anything like that."

"Can you tell me about it?" He asked.

"Jason is listening." I said.

"I can have Piper put a bubble around us" He said.

"Could you please."

"Of course." He said yelling out to Piper. "Piper bubble please."

"Yes!" She said.

"Ok everything is safe now spill." He said.

"I had..." I broke off.

"Come on please tell me." He said.

"_I had sex with Seth."_ I said very quietly

"Oh no."

"What what's wrong." I asked.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

"He seduced me there was nothing I could do." I said almost in tears.

"Ok but you don't understand what you've done."

"I'm not going to tell Piper." I said.

"She might find out on her own" he said looking down at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look at you stomach and think about everything that has been happening to you."

I looked down and my stomach and saw a lump. I touched it and it moved. I looked up at Carlisle.

"What is happening to me." I asked.

"Your pregnant Steph." He said.

"But how am I..." I didn't finish my sentence before figuring it out. Seth got me pregnant!


	15. Chapter 15

Piper is mad. If you haven't figured it out yet were not exactly friends anymore. which is making it harder to protect me from the Voltaire. Now there not just after me but they hate that the wolves are getting involved. Jason is the most pissed off. I betrayed him and he'll never forgive me. while I'm avoiding Seth Piper is doing the same thing. Decisions are growing between the family. I'm not sure what's going to happen anymore. I'm ready for my death everyday but it never seems to come.

My body heat keeps growing. I have to spend all my time in the pool in order to stay alive. This baby is trying to kill me I swear. But I guess It's mostly Seth's fault. I can't stand that he ruined Pipers friendship with me. Why did I let him seduce me. I feel so evil. I betrayed everyone. Maybe I should have stayed up in the mountains. But If I would I would have missed alot. The only ones talking to me are Carlisle and Esme. They help alot but I could use Piper here. She knows how werewolves are maybe she can tell me what here mom did. She told me that she was human and her dad was a wolf.

I brought myself out of the pool and walked down to her bedroom. I didn't have much time but I had to talk to her. When I walked into the room I found Jason and Piper making out on her bed. They had their legs wraped around each other.

"What are you doing!" I screamed. My temperature flared. I felt like I was standing fire. They stared at me with evil looks. My belly hurt. that too felt like a ball over fire. everything inside me felt like it was burning. Everything became blurry and then everything just went black.

This time I was completely sure that I was dead. I was waiting to wake up in heaven or in hell because I haven't been to confession in years. There was one thing though that made me believe I was alive. I kept seeing picture in my head. memories of when I was little. I grew up in forks and my dad always took in the woods. I'd seen Seth before when I was little. He was in wolf form. But he was a little wolf. By his side stood his dad. Compared to Seth he was alot bigger. I remember his funeral. Seth was so upset. I was there for him. I didn't have feelings for him . We were just friends. I did know him before Piper. Jason had a different life before he met me. I know that he has secrets. He won't tell me and that's why I don't feel so ashamed. He doesn't tell me anything. Seth tells me alot. When I saw Seth that night I never knew that he was the same kid I knew when I was little. He'd changed so much over the years that I didn't recognize him.

I awoke in the arms of a large man. I did not recognize him. But I had seen his face before. When he Layed me on the floor in front of their feet I knew where I saw them. A picture in the Cullen's house contains Carlisle sitting in a large chair. Three men sat by him. They called them selves the Voltaire.

"Well who is this?" A man asked. My vision was still blurry so I could not make out his face. His voice was low. I wasn't sure who it was. Aro? Caius? Marcus?

"She's mortal." Another man said. " I can tell by her smell.

"Why have you brought her here? The man asked.

"She is the one you have asked for."

"So this is her." He said. "The one who fell for a vampire but was seduced by a wolf and now she is pregnant with the wolf."

"She caused too much trouble." A different mann said. "KILL HER!"

"No!" Some one yelled coming through the doors. "You will not lay a hand on her." It was Jason and her did not come alone. I heard More foot steps running through the door way.

"She will become one of us!" Carlisle yelled. "You never know what power she will have.'

"Take care of it right away." The man yelled. " And If she is still human on our next visit she will die."

"Yes, Aro." The Cullen's said. Before I know it I was in someones arms. some one cold and muscular. That's right it was my baby.

"Jason."


	16. Chapter 16

_**DEAR DIARY,**_

_**So it was decided I would become a vampire but, not until the baby was born. Bella who now trusted me helped alot during my pregnancy. Because I was pregnant with a wolf and not a vampire I had a normal pregnancy. That's right I have to survive nine long months with this thing. Carlisle found a way for me to keep my temperaturedown. I have to wear instead of a heat pad I wore a cooling pad. Alice is making me talk to Piper. So wish me luck. I'll tell what happned later.**_

As I stumbled my way to Piper's room I was interrupted by something. Voices coming from the other side of Pipers door. I put my ear on the door to listen.

_"Leave me alone!" Piper screamed._

_"Come on Piper I don't get no love anymore." Jason said ._

_"Get off me!" She screamed._

_"Come on your boyfriend got Steph pregnant lets give it a try."_

_"No!" She screamed trying to get away._

That was enough I barged into the room and forced Jason off her. I could smell the whiskey on his breath. He took a swing at me but I dodged it. He held me up against the wall trying to strangle me.

"No!" Piper yelled. She took over his mind.

He dropped me and fell to his knees. I put my hands to my neck. scratches that he made.

Piper took Jason's head and tore it off along with his other body parts. It had to be done I kept telling my self. I kept saying it over and over in my head but the tears came out. I loved him at one point but now he's different. I mean he was different but now I wont have to worry about him. A major part of my life has just disappeared but In stead of sad tears their glad. I didn't want him to hurt me anymore and I didn't want to hurt him.

When she was done she through his body out the window along with a match. fire is what truly kills them. There was a pain in my belly. Then the baby jumped. I guess someone was happy that Jason was dead.

I looked up at Piper who was suddenly relived.

"I'm SO sorry." She said.

"It had to be done." I said grabbing the little Bump which was now my belly.

We both cried together as we watched Jason's body burn from the window.

_**DEAR DIARY, **_

**_If you don't already know Jason is dead. The good thing is Piper is my friend again even though I'm carrying her boyfriends baby. There is nothing between Seth and me anymore. I don't think there ever was. So now its just the baby and me. I still live at the Cullen's. In 22 weeks I will be a vampire just like them. Then the Voulteri will stop going after us but till then we have to be careful._**


	17. Chapter 17

I've been spending all my time in my room. I said I wasn't sad but I was lying to myself. I lost my true love. He may have been evil but he was still my boyfriend. It would be like Alice losing Jasper or Rosalie loosing Emmet. Things weren't suppose to happen this way. where was my happily ever after. You know I keep having visions. Not like Alice but like pictures in my head. I keep seeing my self holding the baby. He looks just like Seth. I wonder how Piper would feel about that. I mean she'll never be able to have kids with him. I feel so bad that she became a vampire. Now she's frozen just like the rest of them. Never able to move on in their lives. Never able to grow old. That's why I don't want Carlisle to change me but I don't have another choice I guess.

There was a knock on the door. very light but definaly there.

"Come in" I sobbed.

"Hey it's me" Rosalie said gracefully. " I came to check on you."

"Why do you care?" I asked my mood suddenly changing.

"Because I promised Jason and now that he's gone..." She broke off.

"I know." I said.

"No you don't you see Jason was like my brother." she said. "He was actually something more."

"What?" I asked.

"Well Jason came before Emmet." She said. "And I fell for him."

"Did you guys ever..." I broke off. " You know."

"No you see Jason didn't like me." She said. Her eyes started to water. I wonder if she was just as upset as I was.

"So when You saw me walk in with Jason..." I broke off again. "I bet you were pissed off."

"A little but, you see I wasn't the only one he took in." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"When Bella came into the family he tried going after her." She said.

"That explains the tensions between Jason and Bella." I said feeling alot better.

"Yes so I just wanted to tell you."

"Thanks Rosalie you really helped me." I said hugging her.

"No problem now lets bring you down stairs for lunch."

We went to the door and Alice and Piper are standing at the door.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Oh we thought Rosalie was killing you." Piper said laughing.

"Ha ha very funny." Rosalie said sarcastically.


	18. Chapter 18

I sat at the huge dinning table. Alice sat next to me. We were waiting for Piper to come back from dance class. She made us tea and we just talk. She asked how I was feeling. If I was excited. Stuff like that. Then she popped a very odd question.

"Steph what was your life like?"

"What?" I asked unsure of her question.

"You know before you found..." She paused. " Jason."

" I had a pretty normal life."

"Where you rich?" She asked.

"Um not I wasn't rich but I wasn't poor."

"So you were middle class." She said fascinated.

"Alice whats with the questions?"

"Well I never knew what it was like to have a life." She said softly.

"Sure you did."

"No not even as a kid." She said. " I never had a normal life."

"I'm sorry." I said

"Don't be but if I were you I would enjoy your life while you can."

"Well I can't really go back to what I was doing."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well first off I'm pregnant." I said " Second, I don't want to go back."

"To be honest I keep forgetting your pregnant." She said laughing.

"I'm not really showing am I."

"Nope, Your perfectly flat." It was nice to hear that. I wasn't always flat. I use to be heavier when I was little.

"Just wait I'm only 5 months pregnant, I will get bigger."

"Hey you know what why don't we take a drive through town."

"Don't we have to wait for Piper?" I asked.

"Oh Seth will take care of her." She said. " Right now I want you to see what your giving up." That made me mad. I'm not giving up anything. I have to be changed. I don't have a choice!

So we took off into town. We drove past the diner and my high school. When we were stopped at a stop light I noticed something. Attached to the telephone pole was a missing poster. It had my picture and at the bottom was my old house phone number.

"Take me to my parents house." I demanded.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, now go." The light turned green and we took off.

When we parked in front of my house I had a strange feeling. I walked up the steps to my house. I rang the door bell only to hear it echo. I Opened the door and walked in. The house was empty. There was no trace of life. I went back out side to find the news paper on the front lawn. I checked the date. It threw me into shock.

"Alice how long has it been?"

"Two years." She said.

"But how?"

"When your with us you don't really feel the time moving." She said.

"Do you know where my parents have gone?" I asked.

"Carlisle said that they haven't been in town since you left."

"What have I done." I said sitting on the steps.

"Look Steph you said it you self you didn't want to go back."

"I had no idea they were looking for me." I yelled tears streaming down my cheeks.

Alice hugged me and we walked back to the car.

"Should I take you home or are you coming to get Piper."

"I wanna go home." I said softly.


	19. Chapter 19

_**DEAR DIARY,**_

_**I made the biggest mistake of my life. My parents cared abut me and Jason didn't. Now I'm stuck. The Voltaire are after me and I have no choice but to end my life. I don't mean like dying I'm becoming a vampire. I can't just run from my problems. I have to stand and face them. I don't think I wanna spend the rest of my life feeling guilty. I must find my parents and let them know that I'm alright. I have to go searching. wish me luck.**_

I went to the dinner for lunch but I got some information. The owner said my parents spent months looking for me. When they found nothing you mom just said to give up. The waitress said that my dad was not ready to give up. He kept looking. that wasn't enough for me. I need to talk to more people.

I went to the police to talk to them about this. I sat down in and office. In my hand I held a missing poster. The date on the poster stated that I was missing for two years.

"Where have you been?" The cop asked.

"At my boyfriend's house." I stated.

"You never let your parents know where you were going."

"No sir I didn't." I told the cop.

"You should be ashamed your dad gave up everything for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You fathers dead..." He broke off. Tears started to pour from my eyes. I felt my heart explode.

"Your wrong!" I screamed.

"Your fathers been dead for a year." He said. I screamed and attacked the cop. When I realized what I was doing it was too late. I killed the cop. I ripped him to shreds. I was still mortal but the thing growing inside me is turning me into a monster.

Before I fled I noticed an address on the officers desk. On the top it read: _If she come back send here to 324 Linwood drive, Morton Washington._

I knew where I was going now. I had to tell my mom everything! Jason asked me never to tell a soul but I trust her and she needs to know. She needs to know why I did it. Most of all I need to ask her about dad. Will she except all this or will she just turn me away. I could trust my mom with my life but I don't know if I could control myself if I get mad. I will tell Alice before I go. I am still debating weather or not I should bring someone with me.


	20. Chapter 20

I got Jacob to take me to my moms house but we didn't leave right away. I waited three months cause I couldn't go right away. But Just being around Jacob reminded me of Jason. How great my life was when we first met. He was fun loving and funny just like Jason was. I regret everything, why didn't I find Jacob first. Jason ruined my life, not to mention what happened with Seth. I always wonder what my life would have been like. Now I'm 20 pregnant and single. what will happen after I'm changed, I don't even want to be changed. stuck like the rest of them never able to move on. I just wish there was another choice.

Jacob must have realized I was starring because he asked " Whats wrong chica roo, something on your mind?"

"Um... kind of." I replied confused. What's a chica roo? Jacob was weird but I remember I was just like him. I guess all that I've been through has changed my personality. Maybe spending time with Jacob can change that.

"Penny for your thoughts...so make it good cause im not wasting a penny." He laughed at his own joke. This made me chuckle. I wonder if this werewolf is single. OK now I'm sounding like a slut more and more everyday. Maybe Ive been hanging out with Rosalie too long. but after everything Ive been through i deserve a Mr. right.

"I'm just thinking about life. To tell you the truth I dont wanna be a vampire." I said with a sigh. " If only..."

"There was another way." Jacob said completing my sentence.

"yeah If only..." I said gazing into his eyes.

"There is another way!" Jacob said his eyes widening. "Come live with me."

"What!" I asked shocked.

"Well ever since my dad died I needed some company in the house."

"The Voutori is after me." I said frowning.

"They wouldn't come after you if your not dealing with vampires"

"You think it will work?" I asked

"Well we Will have to see now won't we."

Just as he finshed that sentence I felt a tearing in my stomach.

"Oww! I screamed grabing Jacobs arm.

"What wrong?" He asked responding to my grip on his arm. He pulled the truck over and looked to me.

"I think I might be in labor!" I yelled.

"Steph we are miles from forks we can't get back to Carlisle."

"Wel then he's gotta come here cause this baby is coming now!" I screamed.

Back at the Cullen's Alice and Jasper were laying on the couch when Alice received my message. She saw me and Jacob in the truck. I was screaming and Jacob was pretty much panicking.

_"What did you see?" Jasper asked. _

_"Stephies in labor we have to get Carlisle!"_

They immedatly got off the couch and went running.

Back in truck I was screaming with pain, while Jacob was trying to get a cell phone signal.

Whats going to happen next?


	21. Chapter 21

my fear grew as the seconds ticked by and no one came. Jacob had no luck getting a cell phone signal so he went back for help. So now I'm alone and in danger. Every second the baby is tearing at my insides. In a matter of minutes I'll die along with the baby if no one comes. If only Jason was here... Just as that thought entered my mind Jason appeared next to me. I was shocked and confused.

"How.." I said to my dead boyfriend.

"I was sent to comfort you while help comes." He said in a low ghostly tone.

"Sent by who?" I asked.

"The big man." He said looking to the sky. I smiled and i wanted to hug him but my arms when right through him. That made me sad. Him sitting there made me even sadder.

"Do you know what you've done to me." I said now furious.

"Steph I know but I warned you before all this happened but you did not listen."

"So your saying this is my fault." I said realizing that the pain had gone away. "Look I don't want to fight."

"I know I want to spend this last moments with you."

I hugged the air which was Jason. The tears started to fall but they stopped.

"Look Steph you don't have much time if Carlisle does not get here."

"Why would you tell me that!" I screamed.

"Well I just anted to warn you in case you wake up in..."He stopped when he realized that I was crying again.

'I want you to go!" I Yelled "Go back where ever you came from I'll handle this by myself."

I blinked and he was gone. Everything was gone. I was in an empty space. What happened to everything? Was I still alive? Just then I heard voices. They were very faint.

"Stephie!" They called to me. I have heard those voices before. My mind seemed to be blank like I didn't know anything. I didn't remember anything. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't know anything that has happened to me.

Then I heard more voices. They were screaming and yelling. I couldn't make out most of the words but I did make out a couple.

"Wolf." Someone said.

"Baby." Someone else said.

"Seth." Another one said.

Suddenly every memory came flying back at me. Everything that happened over the past two years. All the pain and Happiness I experienced. Just then the world came back to me. My vision cleared but it was still blurry.

"Steph?" Carlisle asked.

"Huh?" I said coming out of that horrible place.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." I said looking at everything around me. I was back at the Cullen's house. I was in the living room on the couch.

Just then I saw the most beautiful sight ever seen. Next to the couch was a crib. Inside that crib was a sleeping baby, my sleeping baby. The baby looked like me and nothing like Seth. It as if he wasn't the father. The baby had my blond hair and my blue eyes. I looked at Carlisle and smiled.

"Steph meet your daughter." He said. I picked up the baby and gently craddled her in my arms. I have always thought of names for the baby but I always thought of boy names, I never excpected to have a girl.

"Carlisle could you bring Piper in here?" I asked.

"Of course I can." He said stumbling out of the room.

As Piper entered I could sense she was upset. She sat down on the couch and starred at the baby in my arms.

"What up Steph." She said a hint of hurt in her voice.

"I want you to meet your baby." I said to her.

"What?" She asked.

"I want you to have my baby." I said handing her to Piper.

"I couldn't do that she's yours."

"No" I said. " Shes Seth's which make her half yours."

"Steph I can't take her." She said handing her back.

"You want a baby more than I do." I said putting the baby back in the crib.

"But your her mother.." She said.

"No your her mother, You always were." I said "I have a new life with Jacob."

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Yes now spend sometime with your baby." I said smiling.

"Yes I will." She said. "But promise you'll come back and visit her."

"I don't know If I can make that promise." I said. I'm done with this life and I'm moving on."

"Okay I understand."


	22. Chapter 22

" I promise to love you forever untill the end of time" Jacob said placing that gold wedding ring on my finger.

"And I promise to love you with all my heart and be the best wife there ever was." I said placing a ring on his finger.

And when that priest said my favorite words he placed the most passionate kiss apon my lips. His kisses weren't hard. His kisses weren't forceful. His were sweet and warm the way I've always dreamed. when I walked back down the aisle i saw the trees and that was it. Jacob and I were married in the woods with out the knowledge of anyone. in fact the wedding took place a couple weeks after I gave up the baby. If your wondering how shes doing well pretty good. Shes living a normal life with her mom and dad while me and Jacob elope.

With out the baby I can finally start the life I always wanted. With the person I always wanted to spend it with. For once I don't have to worry about anyone coming after me. I'm finally free from everything. My new life with Jake will finally make all my dreams come true. And who knows maybe will have our own kids.

Anyway after the wedding we went over to my moms house finally. When we showed up at the house i swear my mother was going to faint. She squeezed me tighter than my werewolf ever could. She was sooo happy to see me. There were tears running down both our faces. Jake stood outside while me and mom talked.

"I can't believe your here! she yelled. "We have been waiting so long. If your father was here right now he'd be so happy."

"I know mom, I know."

"Finally I know your safe but from the looks of it you have a new life." She said pointing to the ring on my finger.

"Yea but that doesn't mean I can't still visit you every now and then."

"Oh please You go live your life." she said smiling.

"Mom there will always be time for you in my life." I said. "If you want me and Jake will visit everyday."

"Steph come on I knew you had to run off sometime." She said. " I want you to enjoy your life, you dad would want that."

"Oh mom I'll do my best." I said laughing.

We exchanged hugs and then we were off again. My mom was pretty good at letting me live my life. I'm glad I have her.

So I took one more trip to the Cullen's to say good bye to everyone. Me and Jake plan to move out somewhere. to get away from Washington for a while. I said good bye to each and everyone of them. I said all my thank yous and sorry's. Finally the hard part saying good bye to my baby and my best friend.

"Goodbye..."I said to Piper as I wrapped my arms around her.

"This won't be the last time you see us." Piper said.

"I'm not sure so I'm making sure I say good bye in case I don't come back."

"Have the life I always wanted to live" She said.

"I will live and experiance everything possible!"

"That's good... so I guess this is good bye." she said "For now."

"Yes good bye." I said giving her one last hug and kissing the baby cradled in her arms. I also gave Seth a peck on the cheek when Jake wasn't looking.

_**DEAR DIARY,**_

**_This is good bye. I have no need for a diary anymore. So I'm burying you in the ground and maybe someone may find you in the future. I shared with you all my emotions and now I share them with my husband. So good bye diary you have done me well._**

**_STEPHINE MARIE KELLER :)_**

**_Now: STEPHINE MARIE BLACK_**


End file.
